Why Not Give it A Try?
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: He couldn't help it. For one reason or another, his unfeeling heart was simply attracted to him. One-Shot. Zexion x ? Might bump up the rating to T, if someone suggests I should...Slight angst


To explain...One night, I had two sodas...Or maybe it was three? My point is, I went on a rampage of crack, and I ended up doing things with Cenchax that, though were HIGHLY amusing, and I'm NOT ashamed of...There is no denying that those actions are crack.

This is one of the products of that night. Something no one has ever seen before, and will more likely than less NEVER happen...But, hey, I can dream, right? XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters used/mentioned. Square Enix owns them.

However, I DO own Cenchax and Rose, and they cannot be used without my permission.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**Why Not Give It A Try?**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

To Chance and Zexion. HORRAY FOR 11-AT-NIGHT IDEAS! :D

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

He couldn't help it. For one reason or another, his unfeeling heart was simply attracted to him. His best friend. It hadn't been like that since they had first met. No, for several weeks, it had yet to bloom. But, after nearly losing him, and having already lost him to another…He could now understand the pangs in his chest, where his heart should be, even if it wasn't. His Superiors told him it was impossible, or that he was simply pretending, or even hallucinating. If he ever told them of these feelings, they'd rush to him to feel his forehead, asking if he was sick. And he was sick.

Lovesick.

Even when he passed by him in the hallways, he could hardly resists sucking in a breath, in attempt from keeping it in, and not be breathless around his friend, awed by his physic. When in battle, it was all he could do to drag his eyes away from his friend, and force himself to shove his hard-working, powerful body out of his mind. He reminded himself, time and time again, that the one whose affections he desired had fallen for another. He himself didn't have a chance; all he could offer his love was a warm, comforting friendship.

But he couldn't help but want more.

Even speaking to him now—watching his mocha eye flash with liveliness, his hands aiding his voice with movement, his multi-colored hair dancing as he moved—it was hard to ignore the twinge he got in his heart. How he wished those arms would wrap around him in a tender, loving embrace, and that those pale lips would press against his own. How he dreamed that he could hear those beautiful words, "I love you" be said in the most heavenly tone, and that those mocha eyes would sparkle in care, just like they did for his love's love.

But, the slate-haired boy couldn't have that. Wishes were meant for stars. Dreams were meant for sleeping.

"So, Zexion, what do you think?"

The newly-identified lifted his head, his blue-gray eyes lined with confusion. The boy in front of him rolled his eyes. "Did you hear a word I said, dude?" he accused.

Zexion stiffened. Then, he slouched down, staring at his shoes. He had been so caught up in his own train of thought, he had completely blown off his friend…"Sorry, Cenchax, my mind's…somewhere else…" he muttered.

Without looking up, he could see the sympathy in his friend's eye. He leaned up from his previous, laid-back pose, and straightened his back. "Is it something you wanna talk about?"

"…I dunno if I can…" _Especially not with you…_What was he supposed to do? Say, 'I know that you love Roxas, but I love you too?'

Cenchax cocked his head to one side. Zexion wished he hadn't; the boy was beginning to look cute again, which was making him get a bit embarrassed. Zexion got extremely nervous and jumpy when he was embarrassed, which could be potentially awkward, especially when a tap on the shoulder could send him flying like a rocket.

"Well, what is it about…?" Cenchax asked.

"…It's…Sorta about…Someone…"

"A person? Grudge, friendship, hatred, crush, acquaintance…?"

Zexion blushed slightly, tucking his head deeper into his body. He couldn't answer this truthfully, but he didn't want to lie…

He stood up, surprising Cenchax. The boy's eye augmented, and he leaned back slightly in bewilderment. "Um…Look, I think Xemnas might have a mission for me, and I want to double check, so…" He began walking out of the room. "Just to be su—" In his rush to get away from Cenchax and the topic of his love, he stumbled over his own two, toppling into Cenchax. The black-hair boy's eyes widened as his arms shot out to help Zexion stay up, holding gently onto Zexion's sides. Zexion found that he was now sitting on top of Cenchax, with their faces mere centimeters apart. His hands rested on Cenchax's torso, while his legs were awkwardly sprawled on top of Cenchax's. His face darkened, while Cenchax's only obtained a slight pink glow.

Subconsciously, he knew he was leaning in for a kiss. But he didn't try to stop himself. With Cenchax so close to him, their faces so close, their skin pressed together underneath their leather coats, the blush on Cenchax's face…It was more than he could stand. He pulled himself up, arranged himself, and, before the suicidal could tell what the slate-haired boy was doing, their lips were delicately touching one-another's.

Zexion felt as though whatever organ was pumping his blood was trying to escape his ribcage, and his lungs seemed to have shriveled up into mere body tissue, refusing to work. But being unable to breath didn't concern the Cloaked Schemer. The only thing he was concerned about was opening his eyes, and finding a friend, shocked and disgusted by his bold and cocky behavior. He didn't want to face this; he wanted his time in Heaven to last forever. Faces heated, bodies close, lips pressed, feelings flying…Just for a few moments, he indulged in these, breathing in Cenchax's scent, tasting his lips—the sweetest taste Zexion had ever sampled in his life. He didn't shift his hands, but he took in Cenchax's toned chest from where they were at, trying to memorize this moment forever. Because, after this moment, there would be none like it, ever again.

Towards the end of the kiss, he could've sworn that Cenchax had begun to kiss back. But, he reminded himself, his lips had pressed off of Cenchax's to part away; the push might've felt like someone kissing back. His eye widened, staring down at Cenchax's shocked face. Zexion had never felt his face get hotter in his life. Guilt flared up in his chest, and he cursed himself for allowing such a simply slip-up. He cursed himself for allowing this to happen; for daring to enter his sanctuary and feel its securities and warmth. He felt the feelings fade away, replaced by a fearful pain, one that he knew was about to be inflicted. All because of his one mistake.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Cenchax, I-I don't know what came over me…!" he rambled, in a feeble attempt to justify his actions, even though there was no justification for them at all…

Cenchax didn't yell. He didn't snap. He didn't glare, didn't jump away, didn't cry, didn't do a double take…He didn't even ask Zexion about it. He closed his eye, smiling. A light blush crossed his face. As Zexion continued to rant, he lifted a finger to Zexion's lips, silencing the slate-haired boy. "Shh…Don't speak…" Cenchax murmured, in a romantic tone. Zexion leaned away slightly from Cenchax's touch, unsure of what was going on. Cenchax leaned up, and gently grasped Zexion by his collar, pulling the boy down. All Zexion could do was stare, wide-eyed and helpless as Cenchax stole his second kiss.

If it had been Heaven-on-Earth to kiss Cenchax the first time, it was a paradise in a far-off land to have the boy he cared about so much kiss HIM on the lips. Zexion stared at Cenchax, observing his closed eyes, his light blush, his pale skin…Slowly, his eyelids drooped, and as his lips pressed against Cenchax's, he felt an explosion of passion in his chest, almost causing him to cry out in fear of being unable to breathe again. But, despite his lungs feeling crippled, his heart—he KNEW it was his heart, and nothing else—was soaring into the sky, light and loving, dancing in the clouds, right beside the heart of the one he loved so much; Cenchax.

He felt his arms gently snake around Cenchax's head, tracing his hair, running his fingers through the silken strands, ending in coarse spikes. Cenchax placed his hands on his slim back, pulling him closer. Zexion lifted his legs, placing his knees on the chair Cenchax was on, bracing them around the Fearless Psychic's hips. A tiny moan escaped his lips, which caused his eye to widen in shock. He pulled away, gasping for air, gawking at Cenchax's calm actions; his eye slowly opened, his lips returning to their normal shape, his expression nonchalant, yet adoring. A smile stretched across his lips, amused at seeing the normally level-headed Nobody so flustered.

"Cenchax…I…I don't understand…" he muttered, trying desperately not to pull closer to the black-haired Nobody.

Cenchax wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck, pulling the boy closer. "You don't have to…"

"But, Cenchax what about Roxas?"

Cenchax's eyes didn't waver at the mention of the blonde. At that moment, it seemed he only had his eyes on Zexion. "What about you? Why not give it a try?" he whispered, almost in a seductive manner.

Zexion didn't reply. His mouth opened, then closed again. Instead of replying with words, he replied with his actions, diving back into Cenchax, pressing his lips against his beloved's, pulling him closer. Cenchax could do nothing more than comply to the wishes of the one he had always cared for, but never believed he'd have…

They were unaware of the plan they just ruined. They were unaware that someone had ran down the hallway, tears streaming down his face, at the sight of them. They had no idea what they had caused.

He had been planning this day for weeks upon weeks, the day he'd finally manage to say those three words to the one he THOUGHT loved him back. He had planned when he was going to say it, where he was going to say it, what he would do after it…He had even planned what he was going to wear that day; his special arm-bands, similar to his loves, but were red and black instead of white and black.

Suddenly, he was glad he bought them…

His blue eyes glared at his door, staring in the general direction of the two souls; the traitor, and the adversary. He wished he could say that he hated the traitor as much as the adversary, but despite his own pain, he didn't have it in him…

"I thought I knew you…" he muttered, choking on his sobs. "I thought you loved ME…I planned this day special for you…I was going to tell you…How much you meant to me…" He rested his forehead on the palms of his hands, sobbing out a nonexistent broken heart. He wished it would go away; he wished all of the feelings he had ever had would leave him forever. He'd rather have forgotten the wonderful feeling of love, if only to escape the agony that consumed his being.

He lifted his head, staring down at the armbands, which he had put on his wrist. He winced as they brushed against several tender areas, but he ignored it. It was better to feel the pain on the outside than on the inside. He stood up, placing the bloodied razor on his dresser, promising to return to it tomorrow.

"I bought these armbands just for you…You know that, Chencha?" he muttered, tracing his finger along the band. Then, both his hands went to his side. "I'm glad I bought them…I'm going to be needing them…"

Tears still lining his eye, he walked out his door, to face a world that he felt no longer accepted him…

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

"And THAT'S how the story would end!" the hyper-active dirty blonde exclaimed brightly, eyes wide, an eager look on her face, dying to know what the others thought. The three in front of her stared at her, taking in her mental problems, and attempting to classify them. Zexion's hair seemed to stand on end in fury. Cenchax stared down at his shoes, embarrassed, a blush covering his face. Roxas stared at Rose in shock, a light pink on his face. In the end, they concluded that there was DEFINITELY something wrong with her. The only words that escaped their lips were this:

"What…" Zexion growled.

"The…" Cenchax murmured.

"Hell…?" Roxas whispered.

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

AND THAT IS WHY ZEXION AND CENCHAX WILL NEVER HOOK UP. CUTE, ADORABLE ROXAS CAN'T BE A CUTTER. THAT'S WHY. :|

Another **OOC** story I typed up, while obsessing with thoughts of Zexion and Cenchax together. I mean, I may not really support it, but they're a cute couple! ^^ LET THE EMONESS RULE THE WORLD.

Of course, most people prefer CenRoku to Cenion...(I gave it a name, lol! I'm such a stuck-up, lame-ass weirdo...XD With no life.)

~Cat's Eye


End file.
